A Father Knows Best
by darge007
Summary: First go at a multi chapter fic. No real spoilers, set season 5, Castle and Beckett are together, Gates doesn't know yet. Alexis is kidnapped, Castle, Beckett and the team work to get her back. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: This is my first go at a multi chapter fic, so here goes. I started this before Target and Hunt aired but got too busy and have only got a chance to post it now. Set in season five as if Target and Hunt didn't happen, only because it seems too unlucky for Alexis to be kidnapped twice.**

xxx

One

Beckett looked up from her paperwork to a commotion coming from the direction or the elevator. It was Castle, of course. Beckett assumed he had just concocted a crazy theory for the cold case they were working on, but he looked panicked as he 'Jack Sparrow' ran towards her pushing startled and confused uniforms out of his path.

"What's up Castle?"

"Alexis is gone!" Was his screechy reply from a face which reflected something of terror.

"What are you talking about? I'm sure she's not gone."

"Yeah, uh huh, she is. I went to go see her and she wasn't there."

By now quite a crowd was watching this exchange and Beckett wanted to hear what had Castle all distressed without prying eyes and burning ears. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the break room. She drew him in front of a chair and placed her hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to sit. She then moved a chair to sit before him, their knees just brushing.

"Rick, start from the beginning." She said as she placed a hand on his thigh.

"Ok. I went to visit her at college, we had planned it last night, and her roommate answered the door. She said she hadn't seen her since last night and that maybe she was with Max."

"Oh Castle you didn't." Knowing too well that Max did not need to be scared by Castle in protective father mode.

"So then I went and spoke to Max, and he hadn't seen her since yesterday. He was actually a nice kid."

"Castle, she is probably just studying somewhere or hanging out with other friends. Don't let your writer's imagination get the better of you."

"You see, that's what I had hoped. Then my writer's imagination did get the better of me. All I could picture was my little girl duct taped in the back of some dodgy bald guys trunk, and he had neck tattoos!"

"Castle..." Beckett sighed.

"And then I got this!" Castle interrupted, fumbling in his pockets for his phone.

He showed his girlfriend a text message from, most likely a burner cell, which would startle even the most ferocious serial killer.

_"By now you have realised that your beloved daughter, Alexis is nowhere to be found. I have her. You will not see her alive unless you meet my demands. I advise against running to your pretty cop girlfriend, police will not help you, only you can. But I can only imagine you will seek her council. Be warned, she will be next if you don't get me what I want. Be ready for instructions."_

_xxx_

**There you go please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Ok so here is chapter two. To the anonymous reviewer who called themselves 'dismayed', thank you made some useful points, but you could have been more polite about it. I'm not a professional; I'm not doing this for money. No one is making you read this. Anyway sorry about that, here is chapter two.**

Two

It was dark, so dark, but Alexis knew where she was. She was in the trunk of a car, her hands and feet bound, tape over her mouth. It felt like she was in a coffin. She felt every bump, twist, and turn in the road as she rolled in the back like a forgotten can of beans that had become separated from the rest of the groceries. She had no idea who had taken her. She had no idea where she was going. And she had no idea what would happen to her. Then she felt the car draw to a stop. She heard the thud of a car door. She heard boots crunching on gravel. She heard them stop.

Xxx

Back at the precinct it was all hands on deck. Everything was frantic. Everyone was busy. Traces were being run. Security footage was being watched. BOLO's were put out. All while Castle could only watch the world go by. And worry.

"Castle, it's going to be ok." Kate said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not. You have no way of knowing that." He spat back at her.

"Yes it is. Castle whatever happens, I'll be here. We will be ok." She replied and his gaze softened

"Ok." He sighed.

Xxx

Alexis heard keys jingling. She heard the key slide into the lock. She heard the key turn. She heard the hinges of the trunk open. She saw blinding sunlight. Then she saw black.

xxx

** Anyway I don't think I will bother continuing this if no one is interested. However, if you are please review and if you have anything you would like to see please let me know. On a positive note how awesome was The Fast and the Furriest.**


End file.
